Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-5427970-20170813181404
Sand -Colour: Sand coloured (browny peach) -Obtainability: Fusion (Earth + Time (Causey’know, Sands of time) ) + X Diamonds -1st Move -Multi-Projectile Spell -Swash -User shoots 3 fast Waves of sand that inflicts low amount of damage, however trips the opponent and pushes them back. There is a small delay between each wave, allowing the waves to be shot at in different directions depending on the direction the player is facing. It should have small mana consumption and a relatively medium cooldown too -2nd Move -Close-Range (Field) spell -Sediment Pool -Caster shoots a small beam of sand, which when it hits the ground, expands into a large area of sand. Opponents caught up in the sand pool will small damage, while also having their speed halved, as well as Travelling spells such as lightning flash being disabled temporarily. In the pool, the casters are also slowed if they make contact. This move should also be solid, so that it is stopped if it collides with walls or Earth Spikes (Similar to Lava pool in Elemental Wars). The pool should last for a fairly long time, however consume a large amount of mana and cooldown. The longer the charge up of this move, the slower, but bigger the pool is, while the quicker the charge, the faster but smaller the pool is. (This is for mainly fighting those who have high Speed). -3rd Move -Travelling move -Shingle Sneak (You can probs think of a better name) -Caster stops for a few seconds to convert their body into sand, which collapses down into the ground. The player, now as a puddle of sand, is able to move around while being invulnerable to any damage taken, unable to be stunned and has a small speed increase. However, the puddle is still affected unable to pass solid objects and trapping moves. After 5 seconds, the player reforms their body from the puddle of sand , which takes the same amount of time it did for them to turn into the puddle. If it reforms close to another player, they will be tripped briefly, as well as take fairly low damage (100 at most). This move has a medium cooldown and small mana consumption, though when converting to sand, the player is frozen and vulnerable -4th Move -Projectile spell -Desert Vortex -User shoots a large beam of swirling sand in one straight direction. Opponents caught in this move are stunned briefly, blinded by sand in their eyes for as long as it lasts (unless the player has already stepped out the beam) and are gradually stockpile damaged, which results in medium damage output overall. This move can go through solid objects. The beam travels slow, but takes up a wide radius, which is shown by a transparent brown colour, like a sandstorm. The caster is also frozen in position during this spell. Mana consumption is medium and manageable, but it does have a medium cooldown -5th Move -Ultimate -Set’s Hammer (Set is the Egyptian god of Deserts) -Caster is lifted into the air by a large solid sand pillar, and then forms a large Sand hammer above them. Once the Hammer has fully formed, it is smashed into the area of which the casters cursor is pointing at. The Hammer is then smashed into the area after they click their mouse, which stamps the opponent into place and deals large damage. The hammer gradually decreases in size with each smash it hits (a total of 10 strikes methinks), which decreases its range but power is kept the same, however the opponents hit are still trapped. The base plate beneath the hammer also turns into sand, much like when the ice ult creates snow, temporarily. Overall damage should be the same as most overall Ultimates.